


Порочная любовь/Tainted Love

by MissisKat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Slash, секс с использованием посторонних предметов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisKat/pseuds/MissisKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одно сплошное пвп-щище для истинных стереканцев...<br/>Дерек, Стайлз, кожа, плеть...:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Порочная любовь/Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMART](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AMART).



> AMART - сие творение посвящается тебе :)))))))))))  
> Песня к фанфу: Simon Curtis – Flesh (идеально)  
> Еще одна песенка: Мэрлин Мэнсон – Tainted Love
> 
> 2\. Пурпурный кабинет - http://archiveofourown.org/works/887281 (вторая часть)  
> 3\. The world so high - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1826923 (третья часть)

Стайлз мечтал об этом давно.   
Мечтал тайно, стеснялся до покраснения щек, и (боже упаси!) никогда не говорил об этом с Дереком Хейлом. Не то, что бы ему было стыдно за пошлые мысли, просто остроты в их жизни вроде и так хватало, но хотелось попробовать кое-что новое… Неизведанное.  
По крайней мере для Стайлза.  
Тот уж прочесывал вечерами все сайты подобной тематики, грыз ногти, насиловал ноут и представлял, мечтал… А потом дрочил где только возможно: в душе под туго бьющими струями горячей воды, под одеялом, зажимая губы так, что они белели в темноте. И, да… Представлял…  
А потом, на утро, при встрече, на Дерека смотрел любопытно, будто размышляя над чем-то, жалел, что ликаны мысли читать не умеют (ну почему не как в фильмах?!). Но, к глубочайшему несчастью мальчишки, Дерека этот взгляд ни капли не настораживал, не волновал вообще. Альфу, в принципе, мало что волновало. Но особенно жаркими ночами (да ладно, ночами! Днями, вечерами, в любое время суток и где придется) тот бывало так заламывал Стайлза, что матерные словечки залпом выстреливали, и мальчишка заводился моторчиком, едва не проговаривался. До жути, до битья головой об стену хотел заикнуться, но что-то сдерживало всегда, не удавалось никак…  
А тут вдруг, после школы, Дерек сам за ним приехал (обычно он так и делал, когда хотел Стайлза… Ну, вобщем, хотел), набыченный какой-то, хмурый, серьезный. А в глазах чертенята плясали. И это странным казалось мальчишке. А потом эти дурацкие смущающие вопросы в машине, от которых Стайлз алым цветом заливался, пыхтел неуверенно, а мимика на лице ходуном ходила. Дерека это только раззадоривало. Стайлзу иногда казалось, что альфа так и норовит его постоянно в краску вогнать. В итоге, после мучительного для Стайлза разговора в «Камаро», пары глубоких поцелуев (с языком), пьянящих поглаживаний (по вздыбившейся ширинке) паренек скрепя сердцем (для показухи) согласился (вроде – «ну так уж и быть»). Дерек глаза закатил, вздохнул и припарковал автомобиль возле неизвестного Стайлзу дома.   
Высокая фронтальная часть, мрачный торец, по которому аж до самой крыши змейкой вился плющ, местами заплесневелый от влаги кирпич. Мда… Кого пришлось грохнуть, чтобы тот любезно предоставил в распоряжение сурового альфы целый дом? Стайлз искренне надеялся, что не застанет в холле разлагающийся труп сердобольной хозяйки. Хотя страшилки и всякие там преступления он любил. Но ожидания не оправдались.   
Внутри дом выглядел лучше, чем снаружи. Намного лучше!   
Рот мальчишки раскрылся совсем по-лягушачьи, а глаза жадно изучали интерьер гостиной: мягкие темно-красные ковры повсюду, темная мебель – кожаная, богатые картины на стенах. Тут Стайлз словно в ступор впал… Когда на картины засмотрелся. А там было на что смотреть! В позолоченных вытертых рамах на цветастых холстах белели тела… Разные позы, некоторые до того непонятные, что приходилось голову выворачивать и вякать недоуменно. И все до того обнаженное и раскрытое, затянутое в кожу и развратное, что мальчику подумалось о том, что он все же не Робин… А Человек-факел! А Хейл бесшумно (слава персидским коврам) подошел сзади , задышал тихонько в затылок, носом провел по подростковому уху, ощущая, как рассеивается легкое возбуждение в воздухе.   
\- Возбуждает?  
Тонко, иронично, без тени насмешки. А ведь и правда возбуждало – в штанах уже начал шевеление напрягшийся орган, да кровь по венам быстрей разливалась, кипела, словно это и не кровь вовсе, а жидкая вулканическая лава.   
\- Хочу попробовать..., - Стайлз откинулся Дереку на грудь.  
По ниточкам артерий словно ток перебегал – простреливал в паху, копошился в мозгах. А Стайлз взвешивал все «за» и «против», волновался, как даже в свой первый раз не трусил. Кулаки сжимал и разжимал, губу закусывал, а Дерек прижал его к себе крепко-крепко, так и раздавить можно, с его то силой. Но Стайлз слабее не хотел, хоть и кости трещать начали, и дух весь выбился из легких, а созерцание картин и некоторых фотографий в особом откровенном стиле и с очень сексуальным подтекстом, в совокупности с брутальным мужчиной за спиной, вгоняло в какое-то новое, непонятное ощущение.   
Очень и очень запретное.  
\- Ты уверен? - губы альфы лизнули нежную мочку.  
\- Уверен ли я в том, что ты не войдешь во вкус и не исполосуешь меня на ленточки? - пробормотал Стайлз, сдавая позиции перед упорным натиском чужого языка.  
\- У меня на тебя немного другие планы, - усмехнулся Дерек мальчику в ухо.   
\- Расскажешь? - закусывая губу, невинно поинтересовался подросток.  
\- Мне проще провести наглядное шоу...  
\- С плетками и связыванием? Рррррр!!! Ты — такой плохой, Дерек!  
\- Ты не представляешь — насколько. А теперь скажи мне стоп-слово…  
\- Ч-что? - мальчик удивленно повернулся к ликану, но тот невозмутимо повторил.  
\- Слово, Стайлз. Одно слово, которое может меня остановить. Нужно придумать. Любое, какое в голову придет. Своеобразный стоп-сигнал. Это – необходимость, а не прихоть.  
\- Аааа. Слово… Черт… Кхм… Ну, пусть будет…, - Дерек чуть не подавился, когда тонкие ручонки за шею его обвили и за темные пряди притянули, а Стайлз, ухмыляясь, прошептал что-то порочное в ухо Дереку. Темные брови сошлись на переносице.  
\- Ладно, пусть такое и будет, мне без разницы.  
\- Отлично, когда приступим?  
\- Сначала обговорим то, что для тебя неприемлемо.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Что для тебя категорически неприятно? Пойми, в этой категории может быть применено все, так что лучше сказать сейчас, чем реветь потом.  
\- А кто собирается реветь?!  
\- Стайлз…  
\- Ладно, ладно… Ох… Черт… Ну что же… Например увечья, избиение… использование всяких там банок, бутылок и прочее для…, - Стайлз прокашлялся. - В смысле во внутрь… Ну, ты понял…  
\- Боишься, что я тебя покалечу?  
\- Нет, - Стайлз нервно усмехнулся, а затем слишком поспешно губы облизнул. А Дерек, как питон, смотрящий на свою жертву, перед тем, как кольца затянуть, проследил за кончиком розового языка. И Стайлз внезапно зарделся.  
\- Что еще?  
Дерек был таким невозмутимым, словно апельсины продавал.   
«Что еще? Может парочку киви положить? Только вчера привезли…»  
\- Ну…, - слова давались с трудом. – Пффф… Даже как-то и не знаю… Прищепки всякие, наверное, унижения... Ну, знаешь, там… Надеюсь срать и ссать на меня не будешь? Нет такой наклонности?  
\- А тебе кажется, что я к этому склонен, м?   
\- Оу… Нет, не кажется… Просто я… Кхм…  
\- Ладно, не напрягайся так, успокойся, а то пар с ушей повалит… Знаешь, придумай себе настрой…, - шершавыми ладонями Дерек с нажимом провел по спине подростка, задержал их на бедрах, а затем резко и неожиданно шлепнул наотмашь по упругой стайлзовой заднице. Мальчик аж подпрыгнул на месте, круто развернулся в руках Дерека, думая, что он, блядь, вроде как не готов. Или готов…. Черт… Он не знал. Хотел и вроде как не хотел становиться игрушкой в руках иногда плохо контролируемого оборотня. Ну, вообще-то хотел, но не знал, что делать и как…   
\- Это игра. Простая, но очень увлекательная игра, малыш, - мурлыкал Хейл куда-то в область шеи. У Стайлза дыхание сбилось. – Цель игры – не причинить боль, а доставить удовольствие партнеру, приправить секс необычными ощущениями, совместить остроту с лаской. Тебе понравится…   
Дерек отстранился от разомлевшего мальчика, в роль начал входить. И жестом показал на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж.  
\- Поднимайся, а затем налево по коридору, третья дверь в самом углу. Там разденься и жди меня.  
\- Как прикажете, хозяин, - пошутил подросток, а у самого сердце сжималось, словно его кто-то кулаком тугим стискивал, жизнь всю выкачивал по миллиметру. И эта рожа альфистая, хмурая вечно, пугающая… Хоть бы слово не забыть, находясь под впечатлением от… Блядь, а чего собственно ожидать то?   
Знать бы, что уготовил ему Хейл, ведь прошлая попытка провести романтический вечер переросла в банальный доминантный трах, наверное, Дерек по-другому и не умеет. Не привык. Забывает иногда, что Стайлзу всего шестнадцать и он между прочим еще очень юн и невинен (относительно), не такой искушенный как Дерек. Но зато в разы любопытней…  
Под тяжелый взгляд Дерека Стайлз начал подниматься по лестнице.  
И если бы Стайлз только догадывался, что на уме у Дерека, он бы придумал не стоп-слово, а жесты.  
  
А он не знал, не догадывался, и не думал, потому что мысли (трусливые крысы!) шухером разбежались по темным уголкам неизвестной комнаты, куда Дерек его привел.  
Темно, жарко и под ногами шершаво. И слышен только стук сердца…   
Тук. Тук-тук-тук-тук.   
Бешено, рвано, оглушая.   
Особенно оглушая.   
Ведь из-за того, что глаза оказались затянутыми непроницаемой эластичной, покрывающей всю голову, маской, чувства и слух обострились. Мальчик не видел ничего – и от этого словно на пороховой бочке сидел, не мог предугадать следующий шаг своего Хозяина. Приходилось рот широко раскрывать – только одно отверстие в маске снисходительно позволяло сделать живительный глоток кислорода; дышать прерывисто и шумно – представляя себе все то, что ночами наблюдалось на мониторе ноута, а теперь активно собиралось воплотиться в жизнь. Вот и оставалось висеть (хах - как блин мошка, попавшая в сеть к пауку), пристегнутым кожаными наручниками к металлической низкой балке, врезающейся в боковые кирпичные стены. Стайлз едва доставал пальцами ног до занозистых досок (спасибо дереву - в палец одна уже загналась!), и сжимался в сладкий комок от ожидания. А оно все тянулось и тянулось. Точно жвачка. Внезапно Стайлз сдавленно ойкнул, задержал дыхание (он не специально! Так само вышло!), а потом вдохнул еще глубже, ну просто глубже некуда. Потому что груди коснулось что-то гладкое и твердое, похожее на рукоять (плеть? хлыст? боже – что это?), и, плавя мальчику кровь, принялось поглаживать не торопясь сморщенные бусинки сосков.   
Стайлз задрожал, губы облизнул.  
\- Нравится?  
\- Да, Хозяин, - покорно ответил мальчишка, прекрасно помня правила игры.   
\- Отлично, - твердое и гладкое исчезло, заменяясь влажным и напористым языком.  
\- Чеерт…, - шепнул мальчик, с ума сходя от эмоций.  
Дерек, напоследок лизнул по соску, потянул за тонкую цепочку, пристегнутую блестящим карабинчиком к кожаному ошейнику с клепками у основания маски. И тут же к губам подростка прижался небольшой каучуковый шарик, а на затылке защелкнулся замок. Стайлз замотал головой, увернуться пытался от кляпа, но Дерек крепко держал.   
Мальчик струхнул, что дышать не сможет и судорожно стал носом воздух тянуть.  
\- Дыши спокойно – маска пропускает кислород. Удушение тебе не грозит.  
И снова потянул, задирая вверх мальчишеский подбородок, кусая клыками линию скулы. А затем перешел к захвату заманчиво выгнутой шеи, слыша, как часто тарахтит сердечко Стилински.   
\- Расставь шире ноги.   
Жесткий приказ от Дерека прозвучал как пощечина.   
Так же хлестко, так же больно.   
Но Стайлз сам напросился, правда он собирался отказаться в самый последний момент… В тот, когда его, ставшим огромными, глазам предстало нечто черное, с металлическими вкраплениями и совершенное на ощупь. Вот именно в тот момент Стайлз едва не спасовал. Застремался. Хотел промямлить что-то про несовершенную психику и малолетний возраст и вообще...   
Но Хейл дважды не предлагает: либо - да, либо - нет.   
И Стайлз сказал "да".   
Верней не сказал...   
Кивнул неуверенно, заворожено трогая гладкую кожу, пробуя на ощупь под голодные, полные неутоленной жажды, взгляды своего альфы. А потом он не помнил, что дальше...   
Как Дерек помог ему застегнуть кожаную с клепками сбрую, опоясывающую ремешком торс под грудью и перекрещивающуюся лямками через плечи. Как влез в это подобие трусов – где закрывалась только передняя часть тела – треугольным кожаным мешочком – а ягодицы свободно дышали, обхваченные такими же ремешками с гладкими клепками. Как на голову маску натянул, как позволил себя провести в другое помещение, где полы скрипели, да сыростью тянуло слегка, а затем распять, стянуть широкими кожаными ремнями руки над головой, а вот теперь этот кляп… Мешающий глотать выделяющуюся жидкость, из-за чего она скапливала в уголках его рта и позорно вытекала наружу.   
Но Дерека это не смущало ни капельки. Его, казалось, ничего не смущало вообще! Этакий мальчик без комплексов. Чего нельзя было сказать о Стайлзе, который пыхтел, смущался до схожести с известным огородным овощем, переминался с ноги на ногу (ну, то есть с пальцев на пальцы), неразборчиво мычал.  
И сладко дрожал. Совсем мелко и незаметно, посылая в пространство приторный запах волнения. А Дерек шумно вдыхал и ожесточенно рукоять плетки стискивал облаченными в перчатки пальцами, так охуенно-развратно выглядел его мальчик.   
Невинный маленький Стайлз...   
А Стайлз из-за того, что не видел даже самого малюсенького лучика света, немного конечно пугался.   
Еще бы!   
Ему, невинному (ну почти) подростку, такой вид любовных игрищ оказался в новинку (Хейл - хитрый гаденыш!). Но стыдно признаться, это ах как чертовски возбуждало! И прямое подтверждение этому - налившийся кровью жизненно важный орган Стилински (предатель!) под кожаным треугольником. Да тут еще и плетка рядом, прошлась ненароком в непосредственной близости от... А-ааах... Ммммм... Ох, черт... Коснулась паха, ласково по мошонке похлопала... Пальцы на ноге поджались, а заткнутый (к несчастью Стайлза) рот издал очередное мычание.   
Стайлза скрутило всего, а затем тело словно замерло в ожидании. И Стайлз сейчас очень пожалел о том, что щенком не родился... Поскулил бы, выпрашивая. И получил бы желаемое…   
Но Хейл так просто не ведется на банальные *ну пожаааааалуйста!!*.   
Он жесток и безжалостен.   
И мучает Стайлза, изверг проклятый!  
  
  
-Ммммм... мыыыыуууумм, - шариковый кляп чертовски мешал дышать, и не потому что нос забит; а во всем Стайлз винил жесткую рукоятку многоглавой плети - которая нагло протиснулась между голых ягодиц и гладила, гладила там, особенно жестко надавливая на тугое колечко ануса.  
  
\- Я не давал разрешения подавать голос!   
*Ауууууууччч* - завопил бы Стайлз, будь у него свободен рот  
Но рот не свободен, а за попытку подать голос - кожу ягодицы обожгло огнем. Мальчик шумно засопел все-таки носом и напрягся.   
Вот и первый шлепок...   
Все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз... И совсем, надо сказать, не больно. А даже приятно.   
Очень приятно, что уж тут...   
Горит немного, полосы останутся, а самого выкручивает от счастья и запретного удовольствия. Поздравляю,Стайлз! Ты не только гей, но еще и мазохист...   
От следующего удара хлыстом Стайлза выгнуло дугой, насколько это было возможно при его то позе мошки в так называемых силках.... И тут же, словно утешая, по позвоночнику, с легким нажимом провели языком, оставляя жаркий влажный след, от которого голова кругом пошла.  
Не думал Стайлз, что понравится ему вот так подчиняться, покоряться полностью, без остатка, позволять доминировать над собой в такой властной и изощренной манере. Он замер весь, дурея от предвкушения свистящего воздуха, того, что предшествует очередному удару.  
А затем уши подростка малиново вспыхнули, а щеки зарделись, ну прям как у девочки, так как Дерек с упоением принялся вылизывать его пятую точку, скользя языком по оставленным плетью меткам. Стайлз весь изворачивался, как червяк, стеснялся, но получив весомый шлепок по упругой булке, заглох наконец, повиснув той же плетью, что была в руках у Хейла, на мягких (надо сказать!) кожаных наручниках.   
Рычание погнало дрожь по коже, волнуя именно область ануса, куда собственно и уткнулся альфистый до невозможности горячий язык. А мальчик, наученный горьким (жарким, волнующим) опытом, все же сдержался от протестующего мычания, подавившись первой "м" буквально на полубукве.   
И тут же уплыл в никуда, балансируя на чем-то очень хрупком и прозрачном, которое вот-вот треснет, прорвется, исчезнет. А оно не исчезало, а наоборот - крепчало и крепчало...   
До того крепчало, что аж больно было. Больно и кайфово, и плетка снова гладит...   
Сзади язык, а спереди трусы туго трут чувствительную головку из которой уже течет... Оххх, блядь... Бедрами дергать нельзя, двигаться мать его нельзя, мычать даже нельзя!   
Стайлзу казалось, что он застрял между Адом и Раем и каждый хочет перетянуть его в свою обитель. А мальчик выбрать не может, ходит по грани и упадет сейчас... Вот сейчас.... Ммммммммм!!!!!!!! Пытка, мучение… О-о-о, нет, нет, нет…!  
Сука, Хейл, твою, блин, мать! Верни обратно язык! На место! Место, волчара! Языыык... Аахххх...   
Там, где несколько секунд назад был язык - теперь мокро и холодно. И плеткой снова: по соскам, которые топорщатся как у той же девчонки; по животу, который подрагивает в сладких спазмах; а Стайлзу похрен и он мычит...  
Мычит, потому что хочет до безумия... Хочет... Черт - прикосновения хотя бы! К члену, к тугим ноющим яйцам, к влажной после языка дырке...   
А этот мучитель, похоже, только разошелся, вошел во вкус и не собирается облегчать Стайлзу страдания. А мальчик, блядь, очень страдает! Почти не плачет, и тут же скулит, не в силах сдержаться. Подставляет, выпячивает ягодицы, а во влажное колечко настырно втискивается затянутый кожей палец, намазанный чем-то прохладным и до одурения скользким.   
И Стайлз сам насаживается.   
Давится стоном и самозабвенно насаживается.   
У мальчика от чувств уже так все внутри тряслось, а член так колом стоял, что он готов был на все, лишь бы в попку протиснулось еще небольшое количество нежных пальцев ликана. Хотя бы два...   
И второй мучительно медленно входит следом за первым, будто слышит Стайлзовые молитвы.   
А мальчик горячечно молится Иисусу, Аллаху и всем богам одновременно, потому что благодарен до капанья вязкой влаги с налившийся головки, размазывая её по внутренней замше.  
Третья фаланга растягивает сфинктер, Хейл растопыривает скользкие пальцы, крутит там ими, а когда, совершая возвратно-поступательные движения, умудряется задеть простату, у Стайлза из глаз искры сыпятся. И слюна течет по подбородку. Но Стайлза это больше не смущает.   
Вот теперь ни капельки.   
Он развратен, он раскрыт.   
Это так грязно, пошло и так возбуждает, что хочется надсадно выть на одной ноте, потому что Дерек, уделяя внимание анусу, так и не притрагивается к члену Стайлза.  
А то, что на голове плотная маска добавляет небывалой остроты и все чувства обострены настолько, будто Стайлз - сплошной оголенный провод, и сейчас произойдет замыкание... Стайлз захлебывается слюной, что-то успевает глотнуть, а что-то нет, и это что-то щекочет кожу, стекает вниз. Ноздри улавливают пряный мускусный запах, аромат свечей и свежевыделанной кожи.   
Кожа…  
Собственно кожа, которой весь обмотан Стайлз, помогает мальчику чувствовать себя таким греховным, что стыдно перед всеми теми, кому он сейчас молился. Потому что это неправильно. Потому что это охуительно, крышесносно.   
А так не должно быть.   
Стайлз не должен поджимать пальцы ног из-за того, что в его заднем проходе единым темпом скользят длинные пальцы... мужчины. Не должен отчаянно двигать бедрами так, словно через секунду он умрет, а от пальцев зависит его, пока еще короткая, жизнь. Не должен мечтать о горячем дерековом члене внутри себя, ласкающем тонкие стенки; скользящем, скользящем... Влажном от смазки и крепком, столь крупным, что прекрасная вкусная головка не умещалась в стайлзовом рту, когда тот её нежно посасывал.  
Кожа, наручники, резиновый шарик кляпа во рту и пальцы внутри.   
\- Мммммммм.....Маааааауууууммм....   
Стайлз забылся и насаживался, насаживался... Дерек задевал простату снова и снова, а из горла подростка исторгались сладкие стоны, а с члена капало, да и подрагивал он, подрагивал, под лоскутом кожи, готовый выплеснуть накопившуюся за неделю сперму. А Дерек - мудак клыкастый! Чувствовал ведь, что Стайлз вот-вот кончит и стискивал сквозь трусы член, пережимал основание, оттягивал яйца.   
Нет, ну не сука ли?! Аххх... мммм...   
И Стайлз опять готов убить Дерека и молиться. Опасное сочетание. Не сочетаемое.   
А потом, наконец, свершилось чудо и Дерек, отстегнув в паху один из ремешков, освободил Стайлза, обхватил (о боже! радуемся и кайфуем вместе со Стайлзом!) напрягшийся пенис и стал скользить вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, прокручивая у самого кончика, а затем снова опускаясь до основания.   
Вверх-вниз.  
А Стайлз, казалось, не мог выдохнуть, потому что боялся, что его переклинит, и ловил ртом воздух, как рыбка. Он толкался в чужую ладонь (мужскую) и думал, что это охуенно. А после он уже ничего не думал и не хотел и опять не помнил... Запомнились только жесткие спазмы пересохшего горла и тугой горячий узел в животе, который внезапно лопнул и рванулся атомной бомбой, посылая ударную волну по всему, взмокшему от похоти и жаркой ткани, телу.   
Мммммммм!!!!! Ммммммм.....   
А так же резкую влажность дерековой ладони, которая теперь скользила чуть мягче, даже совсем нежно и легко от выплеснутой Стайлзом спермы. Как же хорошо... Просто охренительно, крышу рвет от пьянящей эйфории и Стайлзу захотелось поделиться этим с Дереком. Рассказать ему об испытываемых чувствах, но на ум приходит только...  
\- Мммммммм......!  
А над ухом надломленный голос, шепчущий жарко. И почему-то Стайлзу кажется, что Дерек тоже на грани...  
\- А теперь ты побудешь моей девочкой... И тебе это понравится, потому что ты грязный, Стайлз...Порочный…Ты любишь, когда над тобой доминируют, нравится, когда подчиняют.  
  
Да, Стайлзу, блядь, нравилось! И понравилось ему, когда Дерек оторвал стайлзовы ноги от пола и расположил их в воздухе, просунув колени в какие-то кожаные подвесные распорки. Теперь Стайлз ощущал себя словно на воображаемом гинекологическом кресле. Картина, возникшая в его голове была столь откровенна, что Стайлз поблагодарил опять же всех богов мира за то, что на глазах у него маска. Ибо стыдно было нереально! А Дерек словно мысли прочел. Маску сорвал, оставив только ошейник, и принялся под очумелый взгляд мальчишки слизывать остатки спермы с головки, да дырку массировать. Послышалось шуршание одежды – Дерек латексные боксеры приспустил, а затем над Стайлзом навис, захватывая его губы своими, покусывая, выцеловывая; смешивая его дыхание, со своим – рычащим и хриплым.   
И мальчик понял что сейчас произойдет. Не дурак. И словно в подтверждении к скользкому сфинктеру прижалось кое-что крупное. И влажное. И гладкое и упругое... Ммммммм!!!!   
Да!Дааааа!!! - хотелось кричать Стайлзу, ведь в голове уже мелькали не картинки. А самые настоящие порно фильмы, где главную роль предоставили ему и Дереку. Что там Стайлз видел прошлой одинокой ночью, когда Хейлу надо было уехать по делам в Лос-Анджелес? Боже мой... Чего он только не видел и опять покраснел. А Дерек протолкнул немаленький член глубже, вовнутрь, а самого потряхивало от кайфа.   
От вида распятого Стайлза. Его Стайлза Стилински...  
А тот подрагивал, будто листком осиновым был, и вот его сдует сейчас с веточки тонкой на стылую землю. Только вокруг не холодно, а обжигающе жарко. Так, что пот градом катился, и Дерек к разгоряченному телу липнул, словно сам захотел стать кожей, облегающей каждый сантиметр.  
Кстати о сантиметрах...   
Стайлз в позвоночнике проломился весь от сладкой волны, и мычал непереставая, уже не сдерживался, не мог просто. А Дерек, экзекутор сраный, проталкивался так медленно, что кулаки хотелось кусать.   
А они связаны, блядь! Связаны!   
И руки альфы по телу скользили, кончиками когтей царапали. И при каждом царапании живот мальчишки втягивался, будто к хребту прилипал. И неважно что скребли: грудь, бока или распятые конечности - подростка уже так вело, словно он под наркотой находился. А в заднице член безжалостно орудовал.  
Гад. Да – безжалостный…   
Мучил, томил, лениво вторгался в жаркое нутро и так же томительно выскальзывал, вынуждая Стайлза выть прямо в кляп, да слюной давиться. А глаза мальчик жмурил крепко-крепко, а потом в каком-то надрыве распахивал их широко-широко и смотрел на Дерека не отрываясь. Держал взглядом долго, носом сопел. И Дереку башню срывало от пьяного оленьего взгляда напротив.   
\- ММММММ....!!! - глаза мальчика расширились до размеров коллекционной монеты, стоило огромному тарану, что его самозабвенно буравил, с хлюпом выскользнуть из задницы. И снова это до нытья опустошающее чувство. Вот именно - до нытья... Потому что Стайлзу вдруг захотелось зареветь. Как девчонке... А Дерек молча (но тяжело, блядь, дыша!) направился к маленькому столику с серебристым подносом…  
У Стайлза ресницы слиплись от влаги, смотреть мешали, но любопытно было до чертиков и внутри все болело... Все-таки член у альфы немаленький, но такой прекрасный, сладкий...   
Член, член... Поднялся, налился, требовал продолжения банкета. Будто бы кошкой был - так и напрашивался на ласку - торчал призывно: "Погладьте, ну погладьте же!"   
Угрюмость Дерека на все сто процентов идеально подходила к полутемной комнатке-кабинету с дощатыми полами, высокими шкафами до потолка и черным кожаным креслом возле зашторенного бордовой портьерой окна. И Стайлз среди всего этого мрачного великолепия как-то не вписывался. Слишком дерганным он казался в спокойной степенной обстановке.   
Вот Дерек – совсем другое дело. У того черная кожа уже как фетиш. А Стайлзу неплохо в постельке, на мягком матрасе, с комфортом и ласками...   
Тогда почему же так ноет внизу живота? И внутри словно струна лопается, когда Стайлз бездумным взглядом скользит по широкой, затянутой в черный латекс, спине.   
  
  
  
А сердечко забилось, как птичка в силках. И снова страшно стало и, блядь, возбуждающе донельзя. Такого они еще не пробовали, не приходилось...   
В руках у альфы находилось нечто...   
Нечто, о чем даже говорить вслух стыдно, и незащищенная маской голова снова засветилась в полутьме алым, благодаря предательски вспыхнувшим ушам.   
И неужели Дерек собирается использовать ЭТО? Куда? Как...   
Нет, теоретически Стайлз конечно знал - как и куда... Но признаться - значит капитулировать...   
Значит, блядь, придется капитулировать!   
А попробовать хочется. Хочется, хочется... Ну, что же ты, Дерек, блядь, лыбишься ехидно?!   
Переходил бы уже к делу... Быстрей...   
Бедра сами дернулись, Стайлз даже как-то и не заметил, не успел проконтролировать тело. Оно словно само по себе стало жить. И просить, и молить, и едва не кричать в туго стянутый кляп... И словно издеваясь (нет, ну определенно!), Дерек ну до безумия нежно провел ЭТИМ по пунцовому лицу Стилински, ловя бессмысленный взгляд... И стал успокаивать парнишку, шептать, чтобы не беспокоился, когда тот елозить в распорках начал и мычать неразборчиво.   
Протестующе, - подумалось Дереку.   
А сам, как представил, что проталкивает в тугое отверстие эти сиреневые шарики - один за другим, медленно (снова, блядь, медленно!), шарик за шариком - каждый больше предыдущего, каждый соединенный друг с другом, как звенья в цепочке, так аж зубы заскрипели, и челюсть свело от ударившего по пенису экстаза. Отчего тот к пупку подскочил, еще крепче прижимаясь, а яйца зазвенели от просившейся наружу спермы. Но Дерек зубы (ага, как же зубы! клыки полезшие, да рычание уже не сдерживалось) стиснул покрепче и отстегнул ремешки на стайлзовых ногах.   
Стайлз доверял. Доверял безумно и бездумно. До бесконечности, настолько, что жизнь бы свою доверил, вот и трепыхаться перестал, когда Дерек полностью избавил его от всех ремней и прочих, лишающих движений, орудий. И подхватил под ягодицы, впиваясь в выгнутую шею, покусывая, и тут же зализывая покрасневшую кожу. А по Стайлзу снова мурашки потопали, негодяи, и дрожь усилилась. Особенно, когда альфа немного грубовато на кресло его вниз животом опрокинул, поперек расположил.   
Веревку откуда-то выудил, прочную, крепкую...   
Длинную.   
А Стайлз, пользуясь временной свободой, конечности разминал осторожно, зная, что Дерек теперь не остановится ни перед чем, пока не оттрахает по полной, доминируя абсолютно над всем... К кляпу потянулся, убрать его захотел, ну хоть на пять минуточек. И получил за это очередной увесистый шлепок по заднему месту. А ладонь у Дерека крепкая, сильная. Чувствуется сразу, как кожа на месте удара гореть начинает, зудеть. И снова плеть в ход пошла, по спине охаживать стала, по бедрам, ягодицам. Мальчишка охнул, рыпнулся и драпануть захотел вдруг. За что его тут же скрутили сильные руки, заломили запястья за спину, и снова связали, обмотав веревкой не только руки, но и согнутые в коленях ноги.   
Стайлз беспомощно уткнулся торчащим шариком кляпа в пахнущий кожей подлокотник кресла, заскулил протяжно.   
Испугался.   
Веревка туго стягивала руки, лодыжки выгнуты кверху, да еще и узел (морской стопудово) натирал нежные запястья. А у Стайлза они были нежные (как, блядь, у девчонки, да!), тонкие, все в мелких родинках, которые вызывали у Дерека желание обцеловать каждую новую обнаруженную.   
Альфа остро почувствовал перемену настроения у своей пары и утешительно по взмокшим волосам ладонью потрепал, словно перышки пригладил.   
Вроде - "не бойся, сильно не трону".   
\- Расслабься…, - прорычал в теплую макушку Дерек.  
Но Стайлз напрягся и замер, не дышал.   
Боялся. Боялся, что парня своего остановить не сможет: во рту кляп, а стоп-жесты они не придумали, не обговорили. И это пиздец, ну просто полнейший… Дерек ведь псих, животное. И хоть Стайлз ему доверял, но в такие моменты зверь так и просился наружу и Стайлз это чувствовал слишком отчетливо. Все эти когти, клыки острые, радужка цвета крови… И особенно рычание: гортанное, глубокое, отрывистое – эхом в ушах отдавалось, тревожность усиливало.   
Боязно было, и суставы от этого выламывало. Совсем сник подросток…  
Тогда Дерек стал ушко покусывать - нежно-нежно, и шептать горячо словечки разные, пока мальчик не расслабился, не застонал сквозь кляп. И языком водил - то по скуле, то бровь лизнул, то затылок куснул: легонько, совсем сладко. Высекая из тела желанного мальчика новую порцию дрожи, а пальцы ягодицы обнаженные мяли, мошонку массировали. И Дерек ликовал каждый раз, когда Стайлз выгибался, дышал прерывисто, бедра приподнимал, желая прижаться покрепче к Дереку.   
Отзывчивый, податливый мальчик...   
Взъерошенный, дерганный днем и абсолютно раскрепощенный ночью.  
Только с ним, только с Дереком.  
Черт, как же хорошо… Как же охуенно!   
Хоть Стайлз и не знал чего от Дерека ожидать (этот зверюга мог быть способен на что угодно), но душа маленького исследователя и первооткрывателя комаром попискивала в ухо, мол, ну интересно же, чего боишься?   
Может когда-то дадут медаль!   
Шоколадную, в блестящей позолоченной фольге-обертке. Самую большую, какая есть в магазинах... Определенно Стайлз выпросит такую у Дерека, прямо вот завтра и попросит!  
О чееерт.... Как же горячо, и прекрасно... И язык влажный, и щетина колючая.   
Сочетание влажного-нежного и колючего-царапающего до того возносили Стайлза почти до небес, что легкий нажим чего-то более мелкого, чем член, на скользкий анус прошел незамеченным. А Дерек видя, что мальчик уже в нирване и тело то и дело подрагивает, напрягается периодически, да пахом отчаянно трется о кожаное сидение, толкнулся еще глубже игрушкой. Вот один шарик целиком ушел внутрь; Стайлз прогнулся, мяукнул, оттопырил зад, насколько мог в неудобном положении. Но мелкий проныра – изворотливый, и Дерек, усмехаясь и мутнея во взгляде одновременно, протолкнул еще один шарик, чуть крупней предыдущего. И не сдержался, больно прикусил подставленный зад, заклеймил и мягко ввел третий, сходя с ума от исходящей от Стайлза терпкости, пряного аромата возбуждения. Дерек сам был возбужден до предела, мог бы вставить в любую секунду и за пару толчков довести себя до разрядки, выплеснуться в привлекательную ложбинку между мальчишечьих ягодиц.   
Но стиснул кулаки, терпел.   
  
Зато терпение Стайлза подходило к концу: голова вниз свесилась, с подлокотника, и теперь мычание совсем приглушенным казалось, а попка задиралась все выше и выше, открывая Дереку привлекательнейшую панораму - тяжелые яйца и подрагивающий пенис. Последний шарик уже полностью скрылся в мальчишке, а он стонал надсадно, пальцы до хруста в костяшках сжимал, и не мог уже, не мог... Головой вертел, терся мокрым от слюны подбородком о гладкую черную кожу, едва с катушек не слетал. Охреневал просто, голова кругом шла от такого порочного секса, а молоденькое сердце из груди выпрыгивало, больно с костями дралось, словно с вражеским десантом и стучало, стучало... И Стайлзу вдруг показалось, что умрет он сейчас.   
Умрет, а после воскреснет, переродится в нечто прекрасное...   
Ааамммммммммаааххххх..... Все до единого шарика в попке укрылись, только черная пробка с длинным конским хвостом удерживала игрушку внутри.   
Дерек выудил из-за спины маленький прямоугольный пульт и нажал на кнопку. В попке тут же завибрировало, а Стайлз бедрами повел, вздрогнул всем телом. И членом сидения снова коснулся. Стон вышел каким-то вымученным, долгим, протяжным. В голове все коктейлем смешалось, все краски слились воедино. Нет мыслей – нет цели.   
Хотя есть одна… До конца дойти, а для этого надо тереться о кресло – сильней, резче, жестче… Жарче…   
Только Дерек не дал... Обошел кресло, колени согнул, и, заглядывая в хмельные глазенки подростка, членом по щечке провел, и хрипло зарычал, когда паренек потерся скулой о головку.   
Кляп.. Дерек... Чертов кляп, мешает... Снимай его на хер, ну давай же... Давай!   
Еще несколько раз Дерек провел по лицу Стайлза своим пенисом, дышал тяжело, на рык срывался: громко, раскатисто, аж в груди все запрыгало. А затем поджал губы, резко носом воздух втянул и схватился за ремешок на ошейнике, на кулак его намотал и оттянул, шею подростку выгнул.   
Мальчик неестественно выгнулся, даже больно вдруг стало. И снова толика страха примешалась к тому безумному наслаждению, которое стихией бушевало в готовом померкнуть сознании подростка.   
Острый коготь разрезал тесемку кляпа; Дерек отшвырнул ненужную игрушку, заменив приспособление собственным более вкусным орудием. Как же умопомрачительно головка входила между губами – пухлыми, розовыми, блестящими… Ладонью Дерек удерживал шею Стайлза, держа за тонкую цепь, отстраниться не давал, а большие пальцы мягко массировали горло. Пахом он вколачивался мальчику в рот, благо тот научился расслаблять мышцы и член скользил как по маслу. Стайлз даже не кашлянул, заглатывал самозабвенно дереков орган, ухитрялся поднимать на альфу шальной, полный похоти взгляд.   
\- Вот так... Какой же ты хороший... Мой мальчик, мой..., - надсадно рычал Дерек, не в силах оторваться от скользящих по увитому венками стволу сочных полных губешек. Как у рыбки, буковкой "о" - скользят и скользят, языком головку дразнят, а попка мальчишки дерзко подмахивает, и Стайлз тихо постанывает от того, как двигается внутри него запертая в теле игрушка.   
Когда он вошел в самый раж, Дерек пропустил. Движения стали ускоренными; пошлые для неискушенных ушей, но сахарные для любовников звуки скользящего рта по вздыбленной плоти превысили допустимую громкость, нетерпение и греховная похоть так и сквозили повсюду, просачивались в щели кирпичного дома, запечатлевались в настенных картинах, распирали изнутри два жарких сплетенных в тесных объятьях тела. Игривые покусывания, нежная ласка, контрастная боль, красные от ударов ягодицы, тонкие ниточки мелких царапин.   
И томные стоны.   
И терпкий запах мускуса с железистым привкусом крови на иссушенных (да и искусанных) потрескавшихся, как древняя штукатурка, губах.   
Срывающийся крик с уст мальчишки огласил комнату, стоило Дереку потянуть за анальную пробку: невыносимо лениво, томяще, доводя до исступления распластанного на кресле подростка. А Дерек так и не кончил, доводил себя до безумия, рычал, не переставая; едва не обращался, но сдерживался. И умирал, умирал вместе со Стайлзом, жарко целуя подростка везде, где только достать мог. Оба ходили по тонкой бечевке, балансируя без страховки над огромной пропастью греховного чувства, и едва не падали. Стайлза уже ломило всего - конечности немели, член пульсировал яростно и казалось, вся кровь вдруг хлынула к одному месту, туда, где пациенты (ну, конкретно один....) остро нуждались в экстренной госпитализации. И, казалось, рубеж той точки «невозврата» уже давно пересечен, и невозможно пойти на попятную, но Дерек умудрялся оттягивать разрядку, преодолевая мучительный спазм за спазмом, сосредоточиваясь на влажном теле под ним...   
\- Сука, что же ты мучаешь.., - удалось вставить Стайлзу рваное словечко в перерывах между упоенным вылизыванием и посасыванием, а то и вовсе заглатыванием в самое горло...   
Отчего Дерек рассвирепел - паренек так и не понял. Понял только, что голова в бок мотнулась, да щека заалела и завело это все не на шутку. В паху жарко стало.   
\- Я не разрешал говорить…, - прорычал альфа.  
\- Знаешь, Америка – свободная страна, чувак, - с придыханием парировал Стайлз, решив позлить Дерека, видимо, для остроты чувств.   
Провоцирует, ой, как провоцирует! С огнем играет…  
Дерек снова по лицу ударил – хлестко, не особо болезненно, но до одурения возбуждающе…   
\- Обожемой… Да! – воздух застрял где-то между гортанью и грудиной – ни вздохнуть ни выдохнуть.  
Круто, Стайлз - теперь ты развратная шлюшка-рабыня...   
Иди до конца - подставь другую щеку...   
И Стайлз, сам от себя хренея, подставил другую, зло выплюнув в Дерека ехидными словечками (не думая совсем своей башкой!).  
\- Рабом меня считаешь? Только по лицу бить можешь? Это все, на что ты способен? Серьезно?  
Дерек стал бить наотмашь.   
Резко, сильно...   
В кровь губу мальчишке разбил, вытянул из мальчика новую порцию страха. До того приторного, что волк взвился, на дыбы встал и вырвался...  
Стайлз сразу понял, что лишнее ляпнул, но было уже поздно... Зверя растормошил - сам виноват.   
Дерек, мать его, альфа! Оборотень, вервольф и существо, способное терять контроль над собой! И теперь, игнорируя дикие крики мальчишки, Хейл стянул того с кресла на пол - швырнул, как плюшевого котенка, будто и не весил Стайлз ничего. Бетонная рычащая тяжесть накрыла спину Стилински, выбила весь воздух из легких подростка, и крик перешел в сдавленный хриплый скулеж. А холодно как стало... Не страшно теперь, а до чертиков, до скопившейся влаги в глазах, ужасно и панически жутко.   
\- Дерек, - прохрипел Стайлз, дрожа всем телом под тяжеленной тушкой оборотня. – Остановись, ладно…  
Но это все равно, что обращаться к глухому.  
\- Ну, ляпнул, прости – виноват... Черт! Дерек!  
Неожиданно пробку с шариками выдернули, крепко голову к шероховатым доскам прижали, а когти раздирать путы начали, иногда и тела касались, темные горящие борозды оставляли: может исполосовать всего хотел... А может укусами заклеймить... Стайлз не знал, не знал, дышать даже боялся; взвизгнул только, когда не спрашивая, не подготавливая (ах, да... там же все уже подготовлено, как надо), без всяких там нежностей и ласковых слов рычаще вонзился член меж ягодиц. И долбить принялся, по-жесткому, размашисто, втрахивая орущего Стайлза доски.   
\- Бляяядь!!! Дерееек!!! Прекрати, черт... Это… Как его… Минет! Слышишь - минет!!! Не трогай меня, ну пожаалуйста... Минееетааааааааа.....аааа!   
И тут Стайлз понял, что - сколько не кричи - Дерек не услышит. Не остановится. Это и есть точка невозврата...   
Заигрались, мальчики...   
Вот и приправили отношения новизной, называется. А что же делать теперь? Покорно лежать, позволяя себя довольно жестоко насиловать?   
И тут Стайлз обмяк, перестал кричать, возиться под Дереком, расслабился полностью. Чтобы не так больно было и меньше вероятности порвать себе что-либо важное, чем когда дергаешься кузнечиком и орешь благим матом. Только слезы по лицу катились. Крупные, влажные, соленые. Тонкие всхлипы из горла рвались, а стенки мышц сжимались непроизвольно, делая только Стайлзу хуже.   
Черт, черт, черт... Лежать холодно. Все тело саднит. Бедра Дерека жестко шлепались о ягодицы, а Стайлза вперед по полу протаскивало, в такт яростным движениям взбешенного альфы.   
Тот просто трахал его - муторно, жестоко, обидно.   
Стайлзу обидно, да...   
Хотя, попытка расслабиться стала приносить первые ягодки: Дерек, почувствовал, видимо, что жертва не сопротивляется больше, ослабил хватку, даже двигаться медленней стал, более ритмичней что ли, и грудью прижался к дрожащей спине.   
\- Ты меня с ума сведешь, глупый подросток…, - абсолютно человеческим голосом прошептал вдруг Дерек, притягивая за поводок мальчишку к себе. Ласково развернул заплаканное лицо Стайлза, и с рыком целовать принялся, слизывая соленую влагу и капельки крови с искусанных от страха губенок. Обводя контур губ своим языком, зализывая саднящую ранку, а затем проникая во влажный рот своего мальчика. И мягко толкаясь в тесной глубине желанного тела.  
А Стайлз, блядь, извращенец, раз почувствовал, как теплая волна накрывает его с головой, поднимается из ниоткуда, покалывает иголочками в нижней части слабого тела, и разливается, разливается океаном повсюду.   
\- Давай. Без боли, ладно? Просто делай свое дело, но не калечь, я не буду сопротивляться..., - шептал подросток в подставленные губы.  
Дерек выглядел удивленным. На лице еще сохранился след трансформации. Клыки, алый цвет глаз никуда не ушли. И тут Стайлз, уплывая от реальности, подумал внезапно, что им и БДСМ не нужен... С Дереком каждый день - один сплошнейший разврат. Жаркая судорога прошила тело ликана, он зарычал так, что мурашки потопали, и от рыка волоски приподнялись на короткостриженном затылке мальчишки, и Дерек снова ускорил темп, удовлетворенно порыкивая от ловящего ртом воздух Стайлза под ним. Стайлз ногтями заскреб по дощатому полу, и орать стал, но совсем от другого... А член внутри него таранил простату, скользил, скользил... Вперед-назад, прокручивался, выходил медленно и тягуче, и резко и пылко входил.   
В воздухе все закружилось, Дерек перекатился на спину на пол, увлекая за собой Стайлза. Так, чтобы он оказался сверху.   
\- Что, блядь… Только не… сейчас, господи, дай мне… уже…, - Стайлз раскраснелся и задыхался.  
\- Доверься…, - Дерек ухватил ноги мальчишки под коленями, развел их, крепко удерживая. – Обопрись ладонями о пол…  
Стайлза всего выгнуло, пальцы намертво срослись с досками, и кричал он, кричал – несдержанно, надсадно, выламываясь над Дереком от подступающей эйфории.  
А Дерек долбил и долбил, весь мокрый и влажный, шипел, со свистом воздух сквозь зубы втягивал, еле сдерживался, чтобы когти в стайлзову плоть не вонзить и упивался, как музыкой стонами мальчика.  
\- Ахххчерт... блядь, Дерек... Я сейчас.... Чееертт....Аааа!!!! Ахаааа...!!!  
У Стайлза перед глазами туман красный поплыл, будто бы он волком был, а не Дерек.   
\- Дерекдерекдерек…, - выл Стилински, отбрасывая все сомнения, все стеснения. Дерек – его волк, его альфа, его пара. Казалось, что его сейчас перемкнет, как это бывает, если поврежденный провод водой полить: все искрится и потрескивает, а затем темнота наступает, меркнет все.  
Стайлз зажмурился, напряг пальцы до ломоты в суставах, до боли в костяшках. У него вместо позвоночника словно струна натянулась и вот-вот лопнет, разорвет тело надвое. И Стайлз опять умрет.  
Вонзившись в податливого подростка последний раз, Дерек на миг подумал, что умом тронулся, так трясло всего. И взорвался, бурно кончая внутрь Стайлза. Дрожал, рычал, обнимал руками своего мальчика так крепко, так щемяще, что Стайлз отдался чувствам и ладони в перчатке, которая устроилась на его напряженном ноющем органе и за пару движений довела его до разрядки. Мальчик прокусил губу. И излился себе на живот, откидываясь на Дерека, слыша - как несется вскачь сердце.  
  
\- Ты…зверюга…, - протянул Стайлз, когда вновь обрел способность говорить.   
\- Не отрицай, что тебе понравилось, - Дерек лениво водил пальцами по ребрам подростка; нежно – будто бы прощение вымаливая – целовал дрожащие губы, слизывал кончиком языка соленые дорожки влаги с мальчишечьей спины, наслаждался единством их душ, все же желая побыть в тишине. Но Стайлз – создание неугомонное и крайне… Крайне разговорчивое.  
\- Ни хрена не понравилось! – мальчишка прикусил язык и зажмурился, слыша тихий самоуверенный смех.  
\- Комплексы? – выдохнулся смех в колючий ёжик затылка, отчего щекотно стало, да и тепло разлилось по коже, когда широкая ладонь Дерека вновь развернула лицо подростка для поцелуя.   
\- Уязвленное чувство собственного достоинства, - парировал мальчишка, плавясь шоколадной массой из-за легких, как перышко ласк своего альфы. – Я думал – ты меня грохнешь…  
Дерек захватил в плен заманчиво маячащую возле него мочку уха, лизнул.  
\- Не грохнул бы…  
\- Чуть не обратил, - Стайлз, пыхтя, развернулся на Дереке и уткнул подбородок в сложенные руки на мощной груди ликана, серьезно глядя в его серо-зеленые (но мы то знаем, какие они бывают!) глаза.  
\- Уже вынашиваешь план мести?   
\- Очень смешно, - фыркнул мальчик и ударил ладонью по дерекову бедру. Прищурился, выждал минутку и, осмелев от того, что на него никто не кидается, глазами не сверкает, горло перегрызть не грозится, победно улыбнулся.   
– Вообще-то да.  
\- Надеюсь, это меня заинтересует? – Дерек голодно оглядел Стайлза, а тому показалось, что его жаром обдало всего. Стайлз сглотнул. Криво усмехнулся.  
\- М-м-м…Может быть. Я не уверен…  
\- Поделишься? – Дерек намотал цепочку на кулак, большой палец погладил мягкую кожу ошейника. Стайлза словно кипятком ошпарило и он представил. Представил на этот раз другое…  
\- Может, покажу? Но не…, - и снова этот проныра-язык: высунул кончик, облизнул нижнюю губку, спрятался. – Не сейчас. Позже… Если ты не убьешь меня за подобную идейку.   
\- Хочешь отхлыстать меня? – если Дерека подобные разговорчики начинали откровенно заводить, то Стайлз краснел как вареный рак в кастрюле с дымящимся укропным рассолом. Но лежать на большом и теплом Дереке было так комфортно и естественно, что разнеженный Стайлз просто зарылся алой моськой, скрывая следы морального преступления, в скрещенные локти.  
\- А ты позволишь? – приглушенно проворчала темная макушка. Уголки губ альфы дернулись. Хейл изо всех сил пытался не рассмеяться в голос.  
\- Нет.  
\- Так я и думал, - обиженно изрек Стайлз. – Как я только мог допустить такую мысль?! Самому не вериться! Чтобы ты… Да позволил себя приковать, связать, отхлестать, да и еще ошейник одеть… Нет! Гордость, блядь, не позволит!  
\- Так хочешь увидеть меня в роли саба (* _сабмиссив – подчиняющийся_ , прим. автора)? – хриплый баритон альфы уже одними своими полутонами вынуждал Стайлза твердеть… А по выгнутой шее с нажимом прошелся горячий язык, выталкивая из мальчишки почти змеиный шипящий стон. Дерек обрисовал языком выпуклый гладкий кадык, лизнул бьющуюся рваным ритмом голубоватую венку под отогнутым ошейником, удовлетворенно урча от привкуса солоноватой кожи на языке.   
\- Ты бы сопротивлялся…, - Стайлз в ответную принялся вылизывать Дереку лицо – посмеиваясь, когда тот морщился и отстранялся .  
\- Я бы очень сопротивлялся… Гремел бы наручниками…  
\- Сыпал угрозами…, - Стайлз скользнул языком в ушную раковину Дерека.  
\- Да... И это тоже…, - Дерек сжал ягодицы мальчишки, вдавился пальцами в сладкую упругость. А ягодицы у Стайлза были что надо!   
\- Делал бы с тобой, что хотел…  
\- Мстил бы по страшному, - Дерек потерся бедрами о Стайлза, ловя губами жаркое прерывистое дыхание.  
\- Дерек.. Может все же ты передумаешь? – просящей мордочке Стайлза обзавидовался бы до суицидального исхода сам «кот-из-Шрека».  
Но некоторые личности обладают поистине непробиваемым характером, чтоб их…  
\- Нет, - Стайлз конечно пока еще не знал, но Дерек не намерен был и дальше продолжать этот крайне бессмысленный разговор.   
\- Ну, Дее…, - снова завел свою шарманку мальчишка.  
\- Стайлз!  
\- Да что? – распахнул глазищи Стилински, отрываясь от покусывания небритой скулы младшего Хейла.  
\- Дом (* _доминант - превосходящий_ , прим. автора) все еще я…, - прошептал Дерек, перемещая ладони с задницы подростка на его порозовевшие щеки. И проник языком во влажную мягкость желанного рта – затыкая без устали болтающую неугомонность.   
А Стайлз, чувствуя, как закручивается невидимая спираль внутри тела охотно подчинился, уверенный на сто процентов, что Дерек все же заинтересовался…  
  
The end...


End file.
